


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Schmoopey Feels, Slice of Life, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “Of course I don’t mind, Evan. You do bedtime, and I’ll clean up here. You’re staying tonight, right?” It’s something he’s been thinking about in the eight months of their relationship, Buck staying, moving in permanently. Buck’s worry breaks into happiness, and he nods, pulling away when Chris calls his name.“Duty calls,” he jokes as he heads to Chris’ room, leaving Eddie to straighten up the living room. He washes the plates they left in the sink, Chris’ cup, wiping down the counter tops and gathering dirty clothes to put in the wash in the morning. He can hear Buck as he finishes, and he can’t help but smile at the sight that greets him as he leans against Chris’ door frame: Chris in bed with his stuffed dragon, Buck’s arms wrapped around him as he sits on the edge of Chris’ bed. Chris’ hands are on top of Buck’s, helping hold the book open, and it’s...Eddie could see this happening every night. Can see Buck looking at him just over Chris’ head like he’s doing now, like this is home for Buck, right here, with his love and his son.Eddiewantsthis every night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 23
Kudos: 486
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> And...this is also not the Buddie and Chris and Abuela and Family Dinner fic I keep meaning to write. 
> 
> Oops. 
> 
> To be fair to me, I'm running off the week from hell at work, so I wanted schmoop, and you're now getting schmoop.
> 
> Title is from _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift. This would take place before _Take Me Home (Forever and Ever)_ in the 'verse, but you don't necessarily need to read that one.

It’s their normal Saturday night: pizza and movies and beer for the adults, just Eddie and Chris and Buck, and sometimes there’s legos, or coloring, or a puzzle, but tonight, they’re all curled together, Chris leaning against Buck, and Buck leaning into Eddie. It’s nearly nine, and they’re all tired: Chris from school, and Buck and Eddie from a long, grueling 24 hour shift that seemed to be non-stop madness.

Chris yawns yet again, and Eddie glances at him. “You about ready for bed, _mijo_?”

“It’s still early, Daddy,” Chris protests, but it’s weak; he’s on the losing end of the wakefulness battle, and Buck can’t help but smile as he starts to shift, bringing Chris with him. “Bucky-”

“How about you get ready for bed and I’ll read you two chapters?” Buck bargains, and Chris grins, nodding. “Go get started and I’ll be right there, 'kay?”

“You got it, kid!” As Chris scurries off, Buck turns and holds out his hand to Eddie, helping him to his feet. Eddie wraps his arms around Buck, bringing him in for a soft, tired kiss. 

Buck’s eyes are bright and blue and worried as he pulls away, just far enough to rest his forehead against Eddie’s. “You don’t mind, do you? If I do bedtime?” The words are quiet and tinged with anxiety, like he’s afraid he’s stepping on toes, butting into a routine that he’s not a part of, and Eddie shakes his head, kissing his boyfriend again.

“Of course I don’t mind, Evan. You do bedtime, and I’ll clean up here. You’re staying tonight, right?” It’s something he’s been thinking about in the eight months of their relationship, Buck staying, moving in permanently. Buck’s worry breaks into happiness, and he nods, pulling away when Chris calls his name.

“Duty calls,” he jokes as he heads to Chris’ room, leaving Eddie to straighten up the living room. He washes the plates they left in the sink, Chris’ cup, wiping down the counter tops and gathering dirty clothes to put in the wash in the morning. He can hear Buck as he finishes, and he can’t help but smile at the sight that greets him as he leans against Chris’ door frame: Chris in bed with his stuffed dragon, Buck’s arms wrapped around him as he sits on the edge of Chris’ bed. Chris’ hands are on top of Buck’s, helping hold the book open, and it’s...Eddie could see this happening every night. Can see Buck looking at him just over Chris’ head like he’s doing now, like this is _home_ for Buck, right here, with his love and his son.

Eddie _wants_ this every night.

Chris and Buck come to the end of the chapter, and Buck closes the book, setting it and Chris’ glasses on his nightstand. He presses a kiss into Chris’ curls, reaching over to turn off the lamp. “Night, Superman,” Buck murmurs as he stands.

“Night, Bucky. Night, Daddy,” Chris’ sleepy voice adds as Eddie, is shutting the door just a bit.

“Night, _mijo_. Sweet dreams,” Eddie responds, their familiar good nights, and he follows Buck to the master bedroom. His boyfriend has already stripped off his shirt, and Eddie takes a moment to soak in the absolute gorgeousness of one Evan Buckley. “God, you’re beautiful.” Evan flushes, pulling Eddie close enough to kiss, hands curling around Eddie’s shoulders, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Diaz,” Buck breathes out, his lips brushing Eddie’s cheek, his neck, as his fingers trail to the bottom of Eddie’s shirt, pulling it up, off. He knows Eddie gets hot in bed, especially when they share, so he also works off Eddie’s sweats, pausing for a moment at Eddie’s boxers, contemplating. When he gives Eddie a questioning glance, one eyebrow quirked, Eddie groans, falling back to the bed. “Is that a no?” Buck questions, cocky grin on his face as he leans over his boyfriend.

“That’s a ‘I can barely keep my eyes open and can I take a rain check, to be redeemed in the morning?’” Eddie answers, smiling when Buck laughs, climbing off the bed, helping Eddie up once again while muttering something about Eddie being an old man. They work through their own bedtime routines, brushing teeth and washing faces. It’s again something Eddie wants for more than this one night, or for more than a night or two in a row. He can imagine them in ten years, or twenty, standing side-by-side in the bathroom, brushing teeth and flossing and giving each other steamy looks in the mirror that send jolts of _w_ _ant_ up their spines. 

Buck heads back to bed before Eddie, and he’s already under the covers when Eddie gets there, the lamp the only light on in the room. Eddie climbs onto his side (and they have their own sides; Buck’s is always the left, closest to the door, and Eddie’s the right, with the wall at his back), and pulls Buck close, so that his back is pressed into Eddie’s chest, and he wraps his arm around Buck, smiling into the nape of his neck when Buck’s arm shifts to rest against Eddie’s, their fingers intertwining. 

“ _T_ _e amo_ ,” he says, thinking about stopping as Buck tenses, but he can’t. He just...he can’t. He needs to say this.. “I love you. I...I watched you with Christopher tonight, and I...I want you to stay. Not just tonight, not just tomorrow, but always. I want this to be your home, too, because it’s so much more of a home when you’re here with us. And you don’t have to answer now, you don’t have to say anything, but...please think about moving in.”

There is a moment, then two, then three, the room dimly lit, their quiet breathing the only sound, and Eddie wonders if this is a mistake, if he should have waited. Eight months...was that long enough for Buck to see just how much Eddie needed him? Was that enough for Buck to want to be with him and Chris all the time? Was-

Buck’s fingers squeeze Eddie’s before he releases them, turning in Eddie’s arms so they’re face-to-face, and there are tears glistening in his bright blue eyes. “You mean it?” he whispers, his breath catching as he blinks, the tears falling, and oh God, Eddie never wanted to make Buck cry. “Eddie, _do you mean it_?”

Eddie’s hand gently cups Buck’s cheek, his thumb coming up to wipe away the tears. “Of course I mean it, Evan. I want you to move in with us. Our family feels complete with you here. When you go, there’s this...there’s just _something_ missing, and it doesn’t heal or feel right again until you’re back. I miss you when you’re gone; Chris misses you when you’re gone. You’re home for us. So please….stay?”

Buck’s crying again, but...there’s a smile, bright and happy, and he’s nodding, his hand curling into Eddie’s hair and bringing him in for a kiss, scorching hot, until they have to break apart to breathe. “Yes. Of course, a thousand times, a million times, _yes_. I’ll move in. I thought I was the only one, who thought it was like coming home when I came back to you, and to Chris. I’m so glad I wasn’t alone.”

In the morning, they’ll wake together, and tell Chris over pancakes and eggs (and he’ll cheer and wonder aloud what took so long), but for now, they fall asleep together, wrapped around one another, whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all your comments and kudos.
> 
> Translation:
> 
>  _Te amo._ : I love you. (Thank you to the commenter who fixed this for me!)
> 
> Also, I hope everyone is staying safe and practicing social distancing. And not panic-buying toilet paper for reasons unknown. Hopefully I'll have the long-awaited family dinner story soon.


End file.
